Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus and a method for selecting an overlapping nozzle to jet liquid.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a printer is proposed as to have a plurality of so-called line heads. Each of the line heads is formed with a plurality of head chip rows. Each head chip row includes head chips arranged in one direction. Each head chip is formed with a plurality of nozzles to jet liquid (such as ink, for example).
On the other hand, such an image forming apparatus is known as including a long recording head constructed by arranging short recording heads such that the short recording heads partially overlap with each other. Such an image formation apparatus controls driving of nozzles according to the phase difference due to the positions of the nozzles of the overlapping short recording heads and controls the driving of the nozzles according to the recording density property of each of the nozzle rows. By virtue of this, correction is made for the density of an image formed by the overlapping part of the short recording heads.
As described above, with a line head formed with a plurality of head chip rows, the individual head chips constituting one row are arranged to overlap at least partially with the individual head chips constituting another row, in a direction intersecting the one direction.
In such overlapping portions, when the liquid is jetted, frequency of using the nozzles is liable to be biased to one overlapping portion. Therefore, heat value and power consumption of the power source for driving the line head may increase.